Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit structure, and more particularly to a circuit structure applied to Flip Chip Chip Scale Package (FCCSP).
Description of Related Art
Compared with Fan out Wafer Level Package (FOWLP), manufacturing cost required for Flip Chip Chip Size Package (FCCSP) is higher. The reason lies in that a carrier board is not required for FOWLP, which effectively and considerably reduces the manufacturing cost. Therefore, in the trend toward low cost and high added values, how to effectively simplify the manufacturing process and reduce manufacturing cost has become an issue that needs to be overcome for FCCSP.